disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Kimderella Part 6
Hey guys sorry this is so late i've being sick, Being away for the easter weekned ! anyways here's part 6, im only posting the next part up if i get 5 or more. ''Chapter 6 '' Previsouly '' Eva: come on girls lets go! obversely, your not good enough to compete. Where’s Kim Kim: Im here Eva: Where have you being. Kim:Um where i said i was going to be Eva: Don’t you dare speak to me like that. Your Grounded ''Shouts in front of every one. '' and now ! ''Silence in dojo (End Of scene 4) (Scene 5 Getting out) Kim in her Room '' ''Knocking on her Door '' Kim: Who is it Hayley: It’s me and Leo Kim: Come in ! ''Hayley and Leo walk in '' Kim: Hey Guys whats up ? Hayley: um the sky Kim: ha. ha. ha very funny Leo: WHATS UP, WHATS UP . Kim: yeah, thats what i asked you didn’t i ? Hayley: Yeah but ! whats the deal, we heard you weren’t going to the prom ? Kim: Um Didn’t you her ! Evil Eva, grounded me ! Leo: When are you going to get out of here ? Kim: Hopefully when i can compete in Karate competition . Hayley: You are Karate, Why don’t you do something useful ! Kim: Like What ? Hayley: Write a story, read a book ! Kim: Hayley, Im not quite like you, i don’t like to read, nor do i like to write stories. Leo: Can we get back to the point. please. Kim: The point is, that i’m grounded, and I have to do, who know what ! tomorrow night. So i cant go. Leo : We can help Hayley: he can help, i don’t wanna get in trouble by our parents. Leo: Hey were brother and sister, if one is in all are in. Hayley: FINE ! Kim: I still cant believe you guys are twins?? you are nothing alike. Hayley: yeah we get that alot, people think that leo is older then me but were the same age ! whats with that Leo: Maybe, its because i’m a Kim: Guys, quite down, I’m grounded remember! that means no phone, no Facebook no friends over, no noting just Hayley and Leo: Sorry. Leo: Back to the prom, What are we going to do. Kim: Nothing Leo: NOTHING ! really Kim: What am I suppose to do ? , Sneak out, praying that you guys have something up your sleeves. ''Hayley and leo look at each and smile '' Kim: Oh, no i just Leo: Yup Hayley: come one. Kim: How am i going to get passed Evil Eva? Hayley: Just say you going to the library Kim: Okay.You guys go out first, Hayley: okay. ''Hayley and Leo walk out '' Kim: Cya guys out side. ''Kim walks down stairs '' Kim: Eva, i have to go to the library Eva: What for ? Kim: An assignment. Eva: Yeah what ever. Kim: Bye ''Kim walks out the back door, and jumps the fence and meets Hayley and Leo out the front. '' Hayley: Ok come one, lets just get this over with before we get in trouble Leo: Really, you have to be so negative about this. Hayley: I’m Sorry. ''Mean while, Stacy and Ashlee, are up stairs looking out their window to see Kim, '' Stacy: We have to tell Mum Ashlee: Agreed. (End of Scene 5) (Scene 6 asking him) Leo: Ok so we have another idea, since our other idea’s didn’t work . Hayley: I still don’t think this is a good idea, but its for a good cause, Helping my best friend out. Kim: Thx Hayley, love the enthusiasm, and whats your idea . Leo: OMG he’s coming over Kim: Who ? Hayley : Jack. Kim: Oh god do i look ok ? Leo: You look beautiful. Kim: Snap out of it leo. Go go, tell me later Jack: Hey Kim Kim: Hi jack, how you going. Jack: Good, how are you Kim: Good. Jack: anyways, um congrats on your fight ! Kim: Thx, Jack: Since your in the final, did you wanna practice? Kim: sure Jack: Cool, I gotta go, cya tomorrow. ''Leo and Hayley start walking back over. '' Leo: Sooo Kim: Um well he’s going to help me with my moves while we clean the house. Leo: OMG, did he ask you to the dance ? Kim: No, i think im might ask him, when he comes over Leo: So your still available. Kim: LEO stop !! im not going to be your girlfriend. Hayley: seriously bro, How many times have you asked? Leo: about 20 Hayley: and how many time has she said no Leo: 20 Hayley: so, why do you keep asking ? Leo: She could say yes Kim: Really ? I have to go other wise evil Eva is going to Kill me, i’m late Leo: Ok Hayley: Bye 'Skipping time Friday ''' ''Kim’s house '' (Knocking on door) Kim: I’ll get it (yelling) , (Opens door) Kim: Hello (Looking out to see no one out there) Very funny, (Shuts door) (Knocking on door) Kim: (yelling) This isn’t funny! If i open the door ( Opening the door ) An.... Jack: And what ? Kim: oh its you, i thought Jack: Its ok... anyways are you ready ? Kim: Yup Jack: Ok then lets go. (At the Dojo) (Jack teaching Kim his Signature back kick ) Jack: Thats Good, Ok so now let try it for real Kim: For real ? Jack: Sparing (Jack grabs Kim’s arm) Ok so what you need to do (Kim, starts off with a side kick, Jack falling on the ground) Jack: Wow good start Kim: Thx Jack: Now flip Me Kim: Sorry what did you say (In shock) Jack: Flip me (Kim flips Jack, Jack pulls Kim down with him, Kim Landing on top of Jack) Jack: Wow your Good Kim: Thank you, i got it from my mum and dad. Jack: Well that must be very proud of you Kim: Yeah the would be. Um we should probably get up . Jack: Yer we should probably should (Kim Hops up, helping Jack up) (Still holding hands) Jack: What do you mean the would ? Kim: My mum died when i was 7 and my dad died 2 years ago. Jack: Im so sorry., i thought you called Eve, your step mum because she was ... Kim: its ok Jack: Flip me again. Kim: Again? (Kim flips Jack, Jack Pulling Kim down again.) Jack:you know you have the most beautiful eyes, (Pushing back her hair behind her ear. (Stacy and Ashlee walk in) Stacy: I knew something was up (Jack and Kim jump up.) Kim: What do you mean ? Ashlee: Your ment to be at home. To Be continued Thx for reading, dont be affraid to comment ! Category:Blog posts